


Cinder-Eli

by badgerandk



Category: Cinderella (1950), Cinderella (2015), Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Don't copy to another site, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Member Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ysalamiri (Star Wars), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerandk/pseuds/badgerandk
Summary: Once upon a time . . .A Cinderella retelling with Eli as Cinderella.  Heavily influenced by Disney Cinderella but also many, many other original variations.





	1. Once upon a time . . .

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to go easy on the abuse aspect, but you really can't do Cinderella without it. And the more I wrote, the more I realized it had to be addressed. If this is an area that is hard for you, please read with caution. 
> 
> Also Sabine and Ezra are Arihnda's children. I tried to imagine what they would be like raised by her, but it might feel ooc as their background is quite different from the Rebels tv show.

Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away there lived a young man who worked night and day cleaning the house, cooking and tending the garden.  His father had remarried when he was younger, but sadly passed away not long after. His step-mother, Arihnda, had not known what to do with a child that wasn’t her own.  And the older Eli got, the more he looked like his father, reminding her of all she had lost. So, she gave more and more responsibility to Eli. Eli loved caring for the garden, helping things grow.  He was quite good at making tasty dishes from the food he grew, so it seemed natural to him to cook more and more often until one day he realized that he had become the cook. Which was fine as he did enjoy it.  And if he cleaned up after cooking, why that made sense too. And when that extended into cleaning the rest of the house, well, he was quite good at it and his step-sister and step-brother were not suited to the tasks.  Sabine was too caught up in her art and Ezra just couldn’t seem to clean anything other than his pets. They frequently made messes of even the smallest chore, so in time, Eli did everything for them all. He loved his awkward family and only wished for them to love him in return.

Now the kingdom had two princes and the eldest prince was, of course, married to a princess of another kingdom to strengthen political ties but the younger prince asked his father for a boon.  Prince Thrawn wished to choose a bride or a groom based on mutual interest. His brother, Thrass, laughed derisively and asked why Thrawn didn’t just ask for love but the young prince refused to be swayed, holding that love was just a fleeting emotion and unworthy of a warrior, but common ground was not out of reach.  The king agreed but with a condition, the prince must find a suitor at the yearly ball held for the gentry. Prince Thrawn, countered, asking that the ball be open to any in the kingdom, regardless of birth. The king agreed, but if he did not find a match who agreed to marry him, he would be wed to a princess of the king’s choice.  Thrawn agreed, and announcements were sent to all edges of the kingdom. 

* * *

Eli was cleaning up yet another mess that Ezra’s most recent animal had made in Sabine’s art supplies, when Arihnda burst into the parlor.  “There is to be a grand ball! And Prince Thrawn is to choose a bride!” She exclaimed waving a royal invitation, “And we are all invited!”

Sabine grabbed the invite, “Oh! He has such a fine taste in art!  Just think of all the places that his wife could go! Hey, all youth of appropriate age, Ezra, you can come too!”

Ezra snatched it, “He is looking for a suitor! Not a bride, a spouse! Just think of all the animals in the palace menagerie that I could visit if he we to choose me!”

Arihnda smiled in triumph, “Yes we will just need to make sure that you can catch his attention.  After all there is no reason why he would not pick one of  _ my _ darlings.”

Eli looked up from the smelly mess that was congealing, “It would be nice to hear the latest music at the ball.”

Laughter met his ears.

“What you? What would you say to the prince? That his latest masterpiece was pretty?” Sabine hooted.

“And can you imagine him offering to clean out the fireplace?” Ezra laughed, tears in his eyes.

“Oh, my dear,” Arihnda said with a gleam in her eye, “No, I am afraid there is far too much to do around here.  I don’t think we can afford for all four of us to go.” 

“But if I can get everything done, and find something to wear?” Eli asked, deflated but not willing to miss the event of a lifetime.

Arihnda frowned, “Well, if you get all the chores done. And help with the preparations for the ball.  And of course, have an appropriate formal attire.”

Eli nodded slowly, already ignored once again.  He thinks that he knew were one of his dad’s old formal court outfits was, and it wasn’t hard to keep up on the chores.  How many more could there be to do? 

* * *

A _lot_ more chores was the answer.  Eli sighed as he sat in front of the fireplace at the end of the week. He was exhausted, but he had done it.  He carefully washed up with the small basin. Ezra, and Sabine were fighting over the bathroom and he knew that the only time he was allowed into the master suite was to clean it.  No, Eli thought, better to not inconvenience them and wash up here.

Scratches at the door caught his attention.  He almost forgot to feed the ysalamir! Hurrying, he quickly grabbed the food he had set aside from his dinner, a bit more than usual as he should have plenty to eat at the ball after all.  He opened the back door and set out the dish. Noticing the water dish had gotten some leaves in it, he cleaned it out and got fresh water.

“There! Now we both can have a good evening.” He happily chatted to the ysalamir that was his only friend, though he never would admit it.  “It is going to be grand tonight. All the food and music! There will be more than enough to watch and enjoy. Though, it will likely be quite crowded.  I wish that I could take you with, but I bet you wouldn’t enjoy it which is all for the best.” He smiled, “I might be able to sneak out some exotic fruits though, you would enjoy that!”

He stood for a moment, watching his scaly friend enthusiastically crunch his meal before returning to the kitchen to get ready for the grand ball.

It was hard to tame his curly brown hair without a mirror, but he figured he just needed to look presentable.  He wasn’t hoping to catch the prince’s gaze after all! Straightening the necktie, he stepped into the parlor just as Ezra and Sabine were fighting to get down the stairs.  

Oh, they looked fine indeed! Sabine was wearing a dramatic floor length gown that cut high and away to reveal asymmetrical layers, tantalizing but still reasonably modest.  The layers were perhaps a bit too bright and a bit too varied. She always had loved color and it  _ did _ match with her dramatic rainbow hair.  It just was a touch overwhelming, but then so was she.  Ezra should have looked dashing in his perfectly fashionable, velvet coat and quilted tunic.  The breeches were perfectly poofed of course, the height of fashion. Small seed pearls shimmered.  But it wasn’t quite, well, right. Ezra looked decidedly uncomfortable as he tromped down the stairs, adjusting his collar and floppy hat.  Eli winced in sympathy. Ezra hated fashionable fitted clothing, far preferring loose tunic and soft fitted breeches of the lower class as he romped outside.  Eli could tell that Ezra was trying his best, but he looked miserable. It might have been better to go with local fashion, were straight breeches were in fashion but it was not the preference of the noble class.  

Arihnda swept down the stairs looking regal in her steel grey, silk damask gown.  Perfectly suited to her, if a bit severe looking. “Now, now, we should … oh,” Arihnda pulled up short on the landing of the stairs.

Eli cleared his throat, “I realize it is a bit old fashioned, but it is suitable. And everything is sorted.  Everything is as you asked.”

Arihnda, face blank, stepped forward.  Eli stood before her, old fashioned formal court clothes looking as if they were made for him.  Hair barely tamed, just slightly shorter than she. The soft warm brown of the silk, gently contrasting the dark tone of his skin from hours in the sun.

Looking just like his father.  

Her chest tightened, heart beating hard.  Stiffening she looked from Eli, looking just right in his worn-out clothes, to her daughter and son.  Next to Eli, Sabine looked gaudy and Ezra looked like a little boy in his father's wardrobe. Worse, it was as if her husband was back.  But he was gone. And she was alone.

Sabine giggled, “A bit?! That is older than you!”

Eli flushed, “Well, it was father’s.”

Arihnda tilted her head at Sabine, “Fashion surely has changed.” She stepped up to Eli, brushing her hands on his shoulders, “I think perhaps you are a bit too heavy for this.  Look at this pucker!” She pinched the seam of the shoulder, before pulling away. 

_ Riippp _

“Oh dear, it looks like it was worse than I thought!” Arihnda gasped in false surprise, “Well, perhaps you can fix it.  Ezra, dear, do take a look.”

Ezra leaned over Eli, and then stumbled, tripping over the fancy shoes that he wasn’t used to wearing. Eli reached out to steady him, and Ezra’s hand caught in the rip, tearing the sleeve free.  Ezra laughed embarrassed, “Maybe it should just match” he joked, before grasping the other sleeve, yanking, rending the weak old fabric. 

Eli jerked in surprise, color flooding his face, “Well, I can perhaps borrow one of Ezra’s jackets. . .”

Sabine snorted, “You?” She shook her head, “You are far too broad to do that.  Don’t you have another?”

Eli felt tears threaten. “No, this was the only one left,” He whispered.  Most of the clothing had been sold to pay for expenses. He had managed to keep only the one set by hiding it in his attic room.  

“Well accidents happen!” Arihnda cried gaily, “To the carriage, children!”  

Holding back, until she was alone with Eli, she spun on him, lips twisted in disdain, “What were you thinking?  _ Never _ think that you belong.  I kept you as a favor to the memory of my husband.  Were you hoping to embarrass me at the palace?” With a last glare, she swept out of the house, door slamming behind her.  

Eli stood, throat tight, breathing in short gasps as he heard the carriage pull away.  His chest felt leaden as the clip-clop of hooves faded away, and he turned to flee through the kitchen and out to the safety of his garden.  

Eli felt hot tears spill from his eyes as he sank to the ground near the old stone bench in the garden, sobs racking his body.  Oh, he knew his step-mother did not love him. He had hoped for years but knew that there was little chance. Old Hondo said he should leave and go sailing with him, but Eli couldn’t bear to leave the only place that reminded him of the happiness that he once had.  

The old rope swing that mother used to sit with him on her lap and swing gently in the hot summer evening, telling him old legends of magical lizards and red eyed noble Chiss.  The wooded area outback, where he and Ezra once tracked a family of foxes, only to get in trouble with Arihnda upon returning for ruining his breeches and staying out too long. Cobblestone courtyard, where father had taught him all the dances he knew, from courtly dances to common frolics.  The berry bushes that Sabine and he used to eat from and paint each other’s faces with, before Arihnda had stopped them. 

The garden where his father first taught him how to tell between a plant that was tasty and one that would choke out its neighbors.    

Eli closed his eyes as the cool body of his friend wrapped around him.  He looked down, noticing through his tears that it appeared that the ysalamir had managed to get a rope caught on his back paw.  He gently pulled it free, careful to not hurt the big lizard, “There you go. You should be more careful; I wasn’t supposed to be here.” He smiled bitterly and looked at the first twinkling of stars in the newly fallen night, “At least that much good has come from tonight.  At least, if I cannot go, I could help you.”

_ Ah, my friend, but why are you not going?  _ The whispering, leathery voice spoke, startling Eli.  He looked around in confusion, before realizing the ysalamir was looking straight at him.  A soft, hissing laugh rose up,  _ Yes, my friend.  There is more to me than meets the eye.  Do you not remember the tales your mother told? _

Eli gulped.  “Well, I mean, yes,” He stuttered, “But you never did anything that unusual before.”

_ Well, we communicated fine before without words, but now it seemed needed.  Again, why are you not going to this ball you spoke of? _

“Well, I would need a way to get to the palace and my clothes are ruined.  I am okay with not looking my best, but I would not wish for my step-mother to see me.” Eli said, wondering at this odd turn of fate.  Did he fall and hit his head?

_ Ahhhh, well that is easily fixed.  Assuming you still wish to go?  _ The ysalamir tilted his head.

“Yes, more than anything,” Eli said, “Father, told me of grand music and grander people that danced like swirling butterflies.  Of royal Chiss who rarely smile and of meeting mother. A common servant in a sea of color who stole his heart. I wish to see it, if only for one night.”

_ Well then.  Let us get to work. _


	2. Ysalamiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli makes it the ball, quite stunned at this turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ~~might~~ need to add a chapter ~~but I am not sure yet~~. The more I wrote the more these two kept insisting they needed a proper first date.

Eli sat stunned as the carriage pulled up to the palace.  This was the oddest night, no one would believe him if he told of the evening's events!  

Naught 20 minutes back, he had watched in astonishment as the ysalamir purred, or sang, or _something_ , a magically tune that made Eli’s very bones hum.  Oh, how he yearned to see if he could recreate it on his old lute, but it could wait for the future weeks.  As the song continued, a meiloorun fruit had dropped and rolled over, and started, well, growing. It bounced, ballooning up and then expanding, leaves and vines twisting around in giant loops.  Eli had watched in amazement as the usually yellow-orange fruit turn gold and formed wheels, windows and a door. A meiloorun carriage. Eli ran a hand up the plush velvety cushion, it certainly did not feel like the insides of a fruit!  

But that hadn’t been the end, the song had continued.  A family of foxes had run up and become horses before his eyes.  A blue bird had swooped down, looping in time to the tune and become a carriage driver!   Oddest of all had been the tree frogs, that had hop, hop, hopped and became footmen. Eli had thought that might be it but then it looked as if a star had fallen from the sky and landed on him.  It hadn’t hurt, instead it felt like he had been bathed in sunlight. It had been painfully bright for a moment and then gone so quickly that he had wondered if he had gone blind, but a few heartbeats of blinking returned the world to normal.  If normal included a meiloorun carriage, fox horses (who while an odd shade, looked just like regular horses), a driver who was once a bird and frog footmen (who admittedly did seem to share an awful lot of frog characteristics, but Eli was not going to think about that footman who just ate a bug).  

Eli watched as the frog turned footman opened up the carriage door and offered a hand to help him out.  He stepped out and looked up, a bit overwhelmed by the stature of the building before him, grand staircase leading up to imposing front doors.  Eli took a deep breath and headed up the stairs, remembering what the ysalamir had told him.

 _Now, my friend, what I have done will only last until the last bell of midnight.  Now lean down._ Eli had leaned down and the ysalamir had breathed on him, smelling oddly of hot spices.   _This will keep your family from recognizing you, though it will only last until midnight as well.  Know that wherever you are, the animals will return to themselves, and the fancy carriage will become a simple fruit.  Your new finery will become as it was._

Eli had looked down, and sure enough, his old garment was gone, replaced by what appeared to be a beautiful brown and bronze coat.   _Now the last thing, those shoes do not match well, here these will go better, though they certainly are impractical._

Eli stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down briefly in amusement.  Impractical indeed. He wasn’t sure what they were made of, but they looked like they were made from spun bronze candy, or perhaps, glass.  It wasn’t obvious from the distance, but he had gotten a good look when he put them on and he had made the executive decision to not question them.  Odd that of everything that had happened, his _shoes_ would bother him more than anything else.  

Squaring his shoulders, Eli swallowed and walked up to the guards at the door.  Soon there would be bigger things to worry about. No, the crowds will be fine. He is late, so he should be able to slip in unnoticed.  Yes, he was used to blending in, it should be simple enough to disappear.

* * *

Prince Thrawn carefully fastened his white short cape to his dress uniform with matching golden ysalamiri pins, making sure the gold fringe of his epaulettes was not tangled.  Dreadful bother, and highly impractical but if he was going to be forced to wear such nonsense, he was going to add his own touches. He adjusted the red sash crossing his chest to lay flush against the crisp white of his uniform, which was accented by the wide red hem of his tunic that fell over form-fitting white pants tucked into black boots.  Pulling white gloves over his blue hands, he inspected his dark blue-black hair. Red eyeliner, highlighted red glowing eyes in a cerulean blue face. He frowned as he inspected the drape, making sure that the cape would return to the proper position between dances. Thrass would tease him mercilessly if he made that particular mistake again.

“Nervous?” Thrass entered, courtly gown draped burgundy velvet plush and flowing, perfectly accenting his red eyes.  Elegant silver and blue sapphire jewelry, the truly artistic piece, swooped out from his center to accentuate trim stomach and broad shoulders.  He reached over and helped Thrawn with the last adjustments, “Why did you have to put everything on one night? You know that I would have helped you find a spouse that you found acceptable.”

Thrawn raised an eyebrow, “Acceptable spouse of _royal_ lineage.  I have met all the candidates.  They are either stupid, boorish or already wed.”

Thrass grunted, “If you hadn’t waited so long, there would have been more options.”

“And then who would have taken care of the Vagaari pirates?”  Thrawn turned to his brother, “No, ensuring peace occasionally needs a military hand.”  

“True,” Thrass smiled sadly.  “I cannot always succeed though diplomacy.  Now, I will do what I can to make the ball last as long as possible to give you as much time as possible.  Just try to not appear too bored when everyone is being presented. Remember that _you_ made it worse by expanding the guest list.”

Thrawn frowned as he followed Thrass into the ballroom.  It was going to be a long night. But even just one person who wouldn’t roll their eyes at his study of art, who wouldn’t try and simplify everything into banality. Just one person who would be interested in looking at what might be and exploring possibilities instead of relying on tradition.  Just one. That would be enough.

* * *

Thrawn stifled a yawn as he bowed to yet another young lady in the popular soft pink of the season.  He had expected that at least a few individuals would show some personality, but he was starting to lose hope.  Then the next two stepped up. He tried to keep his lips from twisting.  He promptly regretted his wish.  Here was a young man with blue hair that clearly did not like his outfit.  Thrawn guessed that he was older than he appeared. Or at least he hoped that wasn’t a child who raided his father's closet.

Then he saw the lady.  Clearly, she was an artistic type.  He felt his eyebrows raise; however, she clearly was allowing others to have far too much influence.  The cacophony of colors, texture and angles spoke of a young woman who wanted to express herself but found herself unsure of who she was and under influence of another, most likely a parent.   He bowed quickly, hoping to move onto the next guest and as he stood back up noticed the grand doors opening. Odd. Whoever is arriving is quite late.

A young man stepped out onto the balcony, pausing briefly to look at the view.  Dressed in a rich deep brown that highlighted the warmth of his skin, there was an embroidered bronze ysalamir on the front jacket.  He didn’t appear to be looking for anything in particular, just, looking. Surveying. Weighing the situation. Thrawn stared. The jacket was a plain cut.  Popular locally but not considered fashionable for a century. And yet it suited him. The man glided, to the side and began descending. Thrawn started towards him.  Ysalamir were generally considered a children’s fairy tale.  He only wasn’t laughed at for wearing them because of his status.  Who was this that wore them so boldly? With pride and poise?

Gracefully descending the stairs, the new guest was looking at everything.  Thrawn could now see that the ysalamir that started on the front breast of his jacket and wrapping around the back with the tail extending across to the front lower right, almost meeting the buttons.  Thrawn had time to notice that two smaller bronze ysalamiri are wrapped around the collar, before their eyes met, stealing his breath. Walking the last few steps, unaware of anyone else, they simultaneously arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

Thrawn bowed, not breaking eye contact, “Would your highness join me for a dance?”

The young man flushed. “Eli,” he said bowing in return, unable to look away. “And, I would enjoy that.”

Thrawn had a moment to be disappointed that they both were wearing gloves as their hands met before the music started.  Eli was the perfect dancing partner, gracefully following Thrawn’s lead while being good enough to challenge Thrawn to stay ahead.  Thrawn felt his heart in his throat as they separated and rejoined, in the flirtingly light touches of the traditional courtly dance.  Never had he realized just how provocative the seemly austere dances were.

The end of the dance came far too swiftly, and for a moment, they stood arms up, palms and forearms touching. Just looking at each other.  Then the dull roar of the rest of the ballroom cut in, and Eli started, looking away briefly. Thrawn inclined his head off to the side, offering his hand that had been abandoned midair, and Eli nodded, reaching out once more.  

Thrawn took Eli’s hand, warm, even though gloves, and led him off to a side wing.

As they walked, Thrawn watched Eli, stopping when he hesitated to look at an art piece here or continuing past.  Thank heavens he doesn’t seem interested in Palpatine’s series of mad paintings.

“This is amazing,” Eli breathed.

“Oh?” Thrawn said, tilting his head in question.

“I mean, there is such variety.” Eli stopped for a moment to look at a moss painting.  “Usually, what people have displayed is all of the same type.”

“True, that can be useful for learning about what is important to others,” Thrawn said. “Though, if you want variety . . .” He smiled, pulling Eli into a room, “ _This_ is where we should go.”

“Woah,” Eli stepped away, looking around the spacious room housing busts, statues and paintings.  A guard followed them in and Thrawn quickly signaled for him to leave. The guard hesitated, clearly loath to leave his prince unguarded, before obeying.  Thrawn sighed briefly in relief as Eli turned toward him, unaware that they were almost interrupted. “Won’t you get in trouble for bringing me here?” Eli asked, biting his lip, “It doesn’t look like I am supposed to be here. . .”

“No,” Thrawn stared at Eli’s lips before refocusing on his eyes, “No trouble.  Tell me what your favorite piece is?”

Eli hesitated, before turning and yielding to his desire to wander and stare.  That was a statue from the merfolk!  Hondo had mentioned that they were able to capture the movement of even the simplest motion.  He had wondered what that meant but now there was no question that was what he saw before him. Moving from piece to piece, Thrawn kept pace, careful to not break Eli’s line of sight.  

Eli stopped in front of a small, almost humble painting of a shadowy man sitting with a book in a window seat.  Thrawn felt his chest tighten, no, not this one. This was his last attempt to create art instead of observing it before giving up and joining the military.  He had thought to destroy it, but then Thrass and father had seen it. They had hung it, ignoring his protests. “This one?” Thrawn finally asked.  

Eli shook his head slowly, “No.  I mean, it is beautiful.” Eli winced, remembering Sabine’s dig earlier, “It just, it, he…. He looks so lonely. Forlorn.”

Thrawn nodded, relieved. “Yes, you can tell a lot about an artist from their work,” he said softly, as he looked at it.  

Eli looked at him, and for a painful second, Thrawn felt completely exposed.  Then Eli retook his hand, and smiled at him. Thrawn took a deep breath, and they turned to continue throughout the gallery.   

Abruptly, Eli stopped.  “This one,” he said firmly, “This is my favorite.”  

It was a simple painting, soft impressionistic, showing a family eating a picnic lunch.  Thrawn looked at Eli, who was looking wistfully at the gentle scene.

And Thrawn knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he could love this man.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prince Thrass is wearing an outfit from Iskelan’s tumblr post    
>  [ https://iskelan.tumblr.com/post/184929452617/okay-the-moment-i-saw-jared-leto-gala-dress-i-had ](https://iskelan.tumblr.com/post/184929452617/okay-the-moment-i-saw-jared-leto-gala-dress-i-had)   
>   It was too perfect to not use.  
> 
> Prince Thrawn is wearing   
> [ https://sep.yimg.com/ay/yhst-43237354811846/men-s-deluxe-military-general-costume-4.jpg ](https://sep.yimg.com/ay/yhst-43237354811846/men-s-deluxe-military-general-costume-4.jpg)  
>  in white instead of black with the red and gold trim with the cape from   
> [ https://i.pinimg.com/originals/38/27/2a/38272adb52c9850ec66d61f80e22e70b.jpg ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/38/27/2a/38272adb52c9850ec66d61f80e22e70b.jpg)  
>  in white and gold to match.
> 
> Also this is what he wears when not in uniform:   
> [ https://www.ebay.com/itm/Military-Uniform-Victorian-Noble-White-Cream-Wool-Suit-Jacket-Custom-made-/262242941247 ](https://www.ebay.com/itm/Military-Uniform-Victorian-Noble-White-Cream-Wool-Suit-Jacket-Custom-made-/262242941247)  
> Eli’s outfit was inspired by   
> [ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/773774779705943974/ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/773774779705943974/)  
>  though the ysalamir starts in the front upper left and wraps around the back and the tail in the lower right front of the jacket.  Two ysalamiri are wrapped around the collar. 


	3. Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli loses track of time and must flee to leave before the magic wears off.

Eli wondered if he was dreaming.  The last few hours had passed in a blur, just walking and talking.  Somehow, they ended up in a beautiful garden with an elegant swing. Impulsively, Eli had sat in it, scooting so that Thrawn could sit down as well.  Eli couldn’t help wonder what his full name was, but to be able to call him by his core name was an honor that he did not wish to question. The last time he had felt this content, his father had been alive still.  

They swung gently, Thrawn somehow holding Eli’s left hand with the same, right arm wrapped around his waist.  Eli looked down at their hands, brown hand holding blue, gloves abandoned somewhere along the way.

“So why wear ysalamiri?” Thrawn asked, “I have never met another who would wear them with formal garments outside of festivals.”

Eli blushed,” Well, it was a gift from a dear friend.”  He looked down and smiled wryly, “He certainly made it just for me though.”

“Oh, that is unusual,” Thrawn paused, looking at him, “A friend?”

“I am not sure that you would believe me if I told you,” Eli laughed, slightly embarrassed, “I am not sure _I_ believe it.”

Eli turned and looked into red eyes.  He once thought Chiss eyes would be frightening when his mother told stories, but were merely striking.  Heat rising in his face, he felt safe and beautiful when Thrawn looked at him like that. He had never felt this way about anyone.  He had been comparing it to when he had felt loved by his family, once long ago, and that warm feeling was there. But it was also different.

Thrawn leaned in, “What is so challenging about this gift?”

Eli swallowed, caught between the desire to share what had happened earlier and the desire to lean forward and kiss the man barely a breath away. “Well, I was sure that I wasn’t going to be able to attend the ball.  But then…”

 _Ding-dong. Ding-ding-ding. Ding-dong._  

Eli froze, no how could it be that late? He stood up, moving away, “I have to go.” Stopped by the hand that Thrawn still held, he turned back briefly, “I have to go.”

Thrawn looked bewildered, “What? But it is still early.”

_Silence._

Eli panicked, what would he think if when the clothes disappeared to be replaced with the old torn tunic? “I… I haven’t even met the prince yet.  It would be rude to not introduce myself!” Eli blurted with relief, pulling away from a stunned Thrawn.

 _Dong._  

“But, I am...” Thrawn began as Eli moved to the door.

 _Dong._  

Eli started running.  No, no, no no no. This night had been perfect.  He didn’t want to ruin it!

 _Dong._  

He made it out into the hall, and, which way?  There!

 _Dong._  

Eli burst into to the Ballroom.  

 _Dong._  

“Wait,” Thrawn almost caught Eli, but then was mobbed by the crowd.

 _Dong._  

Dodging dancing couples, Eli ran across the ballroom.

_Dong._

Eli fled up the stairs, taking them as fast as he could.

 _Dong._  

Thrawn made it to the stairs in time to see Eli go through the main doors.

 _Dong._  

Eli ran past the startled guards, down the stairs.

 _Dong._  

At the bottom, Eli realized he lost one of those impossible shoes! He turned, and saw Thrawn as the top of the stairs.  Realizing that he going to be caught, he instead left it and jumped into the carriage. “Go! Go!”

 _Dong._  

“Shut the gate,” Thrawn called but it was too late as the Gold carriage moved past.  “Quick, my horse!”

“Sir! No, what if it is a trick?” A guard caught Thrawn’s arm.

Thrawn hissed, “Fine! But bring him back unharmed!”

 _Dong._  

Eli could hear the guards starting to follow, as they barreled into the forest.  Feeling a breeze, he looked down and realized his fine jacket was once again old, worn and torn.  He looked out the window glad they were still making good time, until he realized the window was shrinking!  

Eli fumbled with the door, jumping free as the carriage shrunk down to its original size before smashing on the cobblestone road.  He fell, rolling into the ditch as Palace Guards galloped by, looking in vain for a golden carriage.

Catching his breath, he brushed off dirt as he got back to the road.  There! The family of foxes, and frogs made it off the road. And the blue bird was up in the tree. He sighed, glad that they had all had escaped safely. Now just to walk home.  It would be a long walk.

Starting down the road, he remembered that he only had one shoe. He bent to remove it, and realized that it was still that bronze impossibility that the ysalamir had given him.  Carefully cradling it in his hands as he began to walk home, he marveled that he would have a souvenir of this glorious, beautiful, perfectly ludicrous night.

* * *

Thrawn sat on the steps of the palace, wondering how a night without a battle could go wrong so quickly.  The palace guards had looked for hours, but had no luck. It was as if Eli had disappeared once he entered the forest.  Perhaps, it had been a trick to lure him into danger? No. No, the man who had viewed his painting was the first to ever see the hidden meaning in that painful reminder of his loneliness.  Eli longed for family, not Thrawn’s death. He closed his eyes, thinking. The only clue he had was that he was human, and thus a citizen of his country, a noble based on his clothing. But there were inconsistencies with that. Thrawn almost smiled remembering Eli pulling off his gloves to touch the water lilies.  But why? Why leave?

Thrawn looked at the shoe in his hands.  Odd, crystalline structure clear up close.  It was a marvel of engineering. A hair off in the matrix and it would surely shatter, and Eli wore them dancing, even running!  

Thrawn continued studying the shoe as he heard rustling.  Thrass sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder briefly, “What happened? What is that?”

“A shoe,” Thrawn softly replied.  The top of the shoe was terrible odd looking.  Perfectly crafted, it did not look like it would fit anyone.  

“A shoe?!” Thrass leaned closer. “What an odd design.  Is that glass?”

“Some sort of crystal, I think.” Thrawn said thoughtfully, “Designed to only fit one person.”

Thrass sat back. “You are going to find him,” he said flatly, “Why?  You are a prince! You don’t need to chase anyone, never mind someone rude and disrespectful.”

“Because he saw _me_ , not the prince,” Thrawn slowly replied, “I laughed when you teased me about finding love because I did not believe it possible for me.” He bowed his head, “But he, Eli, proved me wrong.  It sounds outlandish and foolish, to love someone I have known but a few hours.” Thrawn laughed bitterly, “And he fled from me as if I were a monster! Why should I hope for anything?”

“No, not foolish,” Thrass said gently, “It sounds like everything I could ever hope for you.”  He took the shoe from Thrawn.  “Well, if it that special of a design, then have everyone try it on.  If everyone must try it on in the kingdom, you eventually meet this Eli again.” Thrass wrapped an arm around Thrawn’s shoulders and squeezed gently. “Wait, hear from him directly why he ran. Anyone that can convince you to change your mind is worth a second chance,” Thrass said, offering the shoe back.

Thrawn straightened. Then taking the shoe, he clenched his jaw, and nodded.

Yes, Eli was worth searching the kingdom for.  Thrawn would find him. And then, they would see.


	4. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn searches for Eli. Eli makes some discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I increased the rating as some of the themes are most serious in this chapter. It was a hard debate for me, but abuse is not an easy thing to deal with and Eli struggles with it here.

Eli felt like he hadn’t left the ball in many ways as the week flew by.  Oh, he cooked and cleaned, but the smallest thing would remind him of when Thrawn smiled.  A small smile, almost as if Thrawn was afraid that to acknowledge his feelings would break them.  Or a warm summer breeze would remind him of their hands, warm and clasping.  Soft, even with matching calluses.  A patch of moss, reminding him of the grand gallery and moments shared

His ysalamir friend purred as he shared his night, but had not spoken again.  Not even when Eli asked his name or attempted to recreate the magical song of change (poorly, but Eli wasn’t willing to give up yet).  So, Eli’s life returned to normal, but he barely noticed when Arhinda had burst home with news that the Prince was looking for someone that had caught his attention during the ball and increased his chores as part of some scheme.  He really didn’t care when Sabine ripped into him for “ruining” an outfit (she really should have known to not trust Ezra to deliver the washing). Nor did Ezra’s romp through the house bother Eli, even though that mess took a solid 4 hours to clean up.

Eli was surprised to see Hondo at the market that week, usually he was gone this time of the year.  However, apparently _everyone_ had come for the ball (though Hondo spent a good 25 minutes complaining about all the ways he had been so wrongly ejected from said ball.  No less than 9 different occurrences, Hondo was nothing if not persistent.) It wasn’t until he was telling Hondo of some of the ball from inside the walls of the palace that Eli realized why he didn’t notice his family's ill will as much as usual.

Just two hours with Thrawn had taught him of what he faintly remembered his mother telling him.  That he was valuable, kind, and wanted.  That love was his, no matter what he chose to do.  Of how his father told him that he was smart and brave and handsome.  

Another day passed with the abuse from his stepmother falling on ears that seemed to hear for the first time.  How had Eli not realized what was happening?  That this was indeed abuse and not love?  Eli knew that it would be easy to stay.  That remaining would be comfortable and known.  That the magic of the night would fade and so would he.  That the insults and the slights would rob his world of color once more.  

Perhaps, Eli could try something new.  He looked out at his garden and realized that the memories he thought tied him in place could go with him.  He could take his lute, and find an inn that needed music.  Or clean.  Or cook.  Or even all three.  Eli knew that Hondo would take him as part of the crew, but he was suspicious that Hondo was not _always_ on the right side of the law.  Instead, he could travel.  Maybe see some of the places that Thrawn had shown him through the art of the gallery.  Maybe even make it to the outer bay of Lysatra, and meet the merfolk himself! 

Days later, Eli was in his small attic room packing his things for the third day in a row.  Maybe today, he would have the strength to leave.  Maybe this time, he wouldn’t go downstairs and get pulled into cooking for Sabine.  Maybe he finally could walk past Ezra’s latest mess and keep going.  Feeling despair pull at him, he started humming to give himself courage.  Pulling the tiny family portrait off the wall, he spun stepping in time with the music of that wonderful dance with Thrawn, he placed this last item in his bag.

_Creak, SLAM!_

Eli jumped and turned to see an incensed Arihnda at the door.  He froze, unsure of what he had done wrong this time.

“You,” she said furiously, “It _was_ you at the ball!”  Eli paled, still frozen in place as the hurricane of anger came towards him. “I should have locked you in your room that night!” Arihnda fumed, “What is this?”

Eli’s heart sank as he tried to stop her but his fear made him too slow as she reached into his bag and pulled out that odd bronze shoe. “No!” he protested in vain.

“No? I have kept you, fed and clothed you, and _this_ is how you repay me? Running away and stealing glory from my children?” Arihnda seethed.  “I was going to ask that you prepare tea for our guests but I think it would be better for you to remain here with this monstrosity as hostage for your good behavior.”  

Eli stood, shaking, “Please, please give it back!  I won’t bother your guests, I promise!”

“Oh, you are right,” Arihnda moved towards the door and when Eli lurched towards her, she made as if to drop the fragile shoe, “Ah, ah, ah! Careful, I would _hate_ to drop it on accident.”  

Eli watched terrified as Arihnda left, closing the door behind her, locking him in. “NO! Please, please…” he begged, heart in his throat as he felt hot tears fall.  He heard her leave as he dropped to his knees hopelessly.  He knew that she wasn’t going to give it back.  She would use it to ensure his obedience.  Showing him the precious reminder to tantalize him. Eli sobbed until he felt a numbness settle over him, replacing the terror.  Forehead pressed against rough unyielding door.  Arihnda would use him and he would let her, pulled by the memories of one who cared.   Unless he left now.  While this numbness protects him from the fear.  While anger and hurt is stronger than the desire for the physical reminder.

Yes, he would lose the precious proof that his mother’s myths were real.  That rags could be resplendent for a night.  That there was someone that still might love him.  But he would still have his memories.  And the music.  He knew that if he worked, the music at the ball was not beyond his skill.  

Shakily, Eli pushed himself up and yanked the window open.  It was high up, but he remembered climbing out as a boy to his mother’s horror.  He could probably do it again.  No, he _would_ do it again.

* * *

 

 Thrawn was discouraged.  Two bloody weeks travelling the kingdom and not a hint of Eli.    
  
“Don’t give up hope yet,” Thrass said, accurately reading his brother’s mood. “There is one house left.”  

Thrawn straightened.  One final house.  He and Thrass dismounted as they were announced and ushered into a small cozy house.  

“Your highnesses,” Arihnda cooed, “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.  Arihnda of house Pryce at your service.  This is my family, my lovely Sabine and handsome Ezra.”  

For once, Thrawn was thankful for the years of political practice that Thrass had put him through.  He was certain none of the disgust or disappointment was showing, when he bowed in reply.  Once again, he would have to go through the charade of trying the shoe on people that obviously weren’t Eli.  Thrawn carefully squashed his frustration.  Thrass had negotiated with father for this chance, Thrawn would willing pay the price of the agreement for a time extension to find Eli. 

Sabine sat down in the chair that Arihnda had placed in the center of the room, as Thrawn kneeled in front of her.  Trusted Kallus followed holding the padded box with the crystalline shoe, Thrawn carefully pulled it out and went to try it on Sabine. Then for a heart stopping moment, he realized something was off about the mother as she bumped into the boy.  Life seemed to slow down as Thrawn desperately tried to move out of the way, as Ezra crashed into him.  The shoe falling from his hands to smash across the floor.  Blue hands hovered over fragments of bright shining crystal, but it was too late.  

“Oh, uh,” Ezra stammered, “Oops.”

“Oh no,” Arihnda gasped in horror that Thrawn might have believed had he not seen her trip the boy, “Your highness, I do apologize but both my son and daughter are of marriageable age.”  She paused as Thrawn struggled to contain his anger.  “Perhaps, this will help?” She asked slyly as she pulled a shoe that looked painfully familiar out of her pocket. 

Thrawn froze as he stared at the shoe, holding his breath as Arihnda continued, “My son, you see….”  
  
“Your son is naught but a bumbling fool.  Do not think to insinuate that _he_ is the one I danced with.  I remember him that night.  A child so desperate to get attention, to belong, that he puts himself in clothing that is unsuitable and laughable.” Thrawn coldly said, unable to stop as Ezra’s face crumpled and fled the house, pain ripping away the restraint so carefully constructed.  

“Well, my daughter then…” Arihnda started, undeterred.

Thrawn laughed, a bright bitter short laugh that made both women flinch.  “The young lady who is afraid to learn who she is?  Who is so unsure of herself that she allows someone else’s vision to saturate her own?”  Sabine paled as he continued, taking the shoe from Arihnda, “No. The dress that she chose clearly stated that she is not nearly as mature as she thinks, uncomfortable with being seen, yet so desperate to be seen that she chose a dress that overwhelmed her, drowning her in a swath of color. Diametrically opposite of the owner of this shoe.”

Sabine fled up the stairs, slamming the door of her room behind her.  

Arihnda fisted her hands, nails biting into her hands, as she took a deep breath.  How _dare_ he judge her family?  She smiled cruelly, “I thought to spare you.  Then the truth then?”

“If you can,” Thrawn icily replied.

“A cousin who was visiting from the colonies decided last minute to attend.  He thought to enjoy a night out, alone, but gave me the shoe in the morning when he left to rejoin his family.”  Arihnda continued mercilessly as Thrawn took a step back, “He said his wife wouldn’t appreciate him only coming back with one shoe, that it would be better to claim them both forgotten.”

Thrawn stared at the gloating woman, unwilling to believe it and, yet, the signs had been there.  The longing, wistfulness for family.  The abrupt leaving, just as he went in for a kiss.  He stumbled out the door, barely registering Thrass’s cold reply, Thrawn feeling his heart shatter much like the shoe had just minutes ago. Dazed, he walked past the contingent of guards to stare blankly at the surrounding woods.  

* * *

 

Eli huffed a little as he finally made it down the house.  He had almost fallen when he had heard the sound of glass breaking but thankfully had managed to make it safely down.  Picking up his bag and lute he moved to the garden, to say one last goodbye.  Eli carefully sat in the old rope swing for the last time.   His friend joining him at his feet.  Eli looked at the only place he had ever known, and pulled his worn lute out. 

A song of change, to give him courage, Eli thought as he slowly tuned his instrument.  Carefully picking through the odd song, strange and disjointed that still sounded like hope.  It wasn’t perfect but it was close.  He closed his eyes, as he shifted into the traditional formal song, the one dance he had enjoyed at the ball.  

Lost in the music, Eli didn’t realize that someone had joined him, until he heard a soft, “Eli.”  

He opened his eyes, “Thrawn?!” Eli said in disbelief.  There, past the garden, across the courtyard stood Thrawn, in military uniform that was less fancy than the one he wore to the ball but still so similar, clean white contrasting bright gold and red, accenting beautiful cerulean skin and red eyes.  Eli lowered his lute as Thrawn slowly crossed the courtyard, as if afraid that sudden movement would shatter the moment, revealing it to be a mirage.

Thrawn reached out a hand as he sank to his knees next to Eli, not quite touching him, afraid that this was all dream.  “I… you... “Thrawn hesitated, unsure that he could take more heartbreak, terrified to ask.

Eli reached a shaking hand, gently cupping Thrawn’s check.  “You are here.  But how?” Eli asked, bewildered.

“I, that is my brother, talked father into letting me search the kingdom for you,” Thrawn replied, reaching hand covering Eli’s for a moment before holding up the bronze shoe in the other.  

Pulling back, Eli bit his lip as Thrawn gently placed it on the ground for a moment.  Thrawn hesitantly put his hand out and Eli offered his foot before he could second guess himself.  Pulling off the worn, battered shoe, Thrawn held Eli’s foot tenderly as he slid the crystal shoe into place.  Eli looked at the impossible shoe for a bit, before meeting heartbreakingly vulnerable eyes.  Thrawn looked almost fragile as he asked, “Why? Why did you run?”

Eli flushed and looked down at his worn clothes in shame, “I am no noble and, well, if I had stayed it would have been revealed, far more dramatically than I wished.”

“So, you are not married, then?” Thrawn asked, hope rising.

“What?” Eli jerked his head up to meet Thrawn’s eyes, “No!” Thrawn bent his head in relief as Eli began to babble, startled from his shyness, “You see the ysalamir gave me magic clothes and they were going to disappear at the last stroke of midnight, and I didn’t want to ruin our night.  It was such a perfect night, you were kind and handsome and, and thoughtful, so intelligent but you didn’t make me feel stupid...”

Eli was cut off as Thrawn rose from on his knees, hands moving to hold Eli’s face gently, softly kissing him.  Eli trembled as Thrawn pulled back, and waited, watching for a response, still worried that he was not welcome.  Lute dropped, forgotten, as Eli threw his arms around Thrawn, returning the kiss with interest. 

Breathlessly, Thrawn broke the kiss to rest his forehead against Eli.  Eli felt tears gathering again, Thrawn had searched the kingdom for him! But why…  “Why did you think I was married?”

Thrawn huffed, “The lady of the house, Arihnda, said that you left to rejoin your wife.”

“My stepmother said what?” Eli pulled back to look at Thrawn in confusion.  

Thrawn stiffened, “Stepmother?!” he said in a voice that sent chills down Eli’s back.

A terrible “NO!” startled them, causing Eli to flinch as Thrawn rose, spinning to face the threat, hand on saber.  In center of the courtyard, Arihnda fought red-faced as a tall elegant Chiss stood restraining her.  Guards quickly moving to take over.

“You dare interrupt? Do you wish for death?” Thrawn spoke, softly, calmly, in a tone of voice that made Arihnda go white in terror.  “Did you think to get away with lying to me?  Your prince?”

Eli had started reaching out to Thrawn to calm him, but with that he jerked back in surprise.  Oh.  Well, that makes sense.  He felt his face heat as he realized all of the fuss about the prince looking for his partner was about _him_.  Thrawn, no, _Prince Mitth’raw’nurudo_ , had looked for him after Eli used that sad excuse to flee the party.  No wonder Thrawn hadn’t thought to give Eli his full name, Eli should have already known it!

A guard drew a sword, placing it at the Arihnda’s neck. Thrawn continued, “But more than I, you have wronged Eli.  Tell me, why should I not kill you?”

Eli gulped.  Okay, Thrawn was scary.  But he wasn’t angry at Eli.  Taking a deep breath, Eli stood and put a hand over Thrawn’s on his sword hilt, “I would ask for mercy.”

“Why?  From what you have said, and what I have seen, she does not deserve mercy.” Thrawn said, far more gently as he turned.

Eli looked at Arihnda, “Because my father loved her or at least married her.  As a... _favor_ to his memory, I would ask.” Arihnda flinched back, but the guards held her in place.  

“Very well, perhaps another punishment,” Thrawn frowned, “Exile then?”

_No._ A whispering, leathery voice interrupted, startling everyone but Eli.   _She has betrayed a sacred trust and broken what was given in friendship._ Thrawn was the first to figure out that the ysalamir was speaking, turning to look in open curiosity.  Eli could tell as people figured it out as eyes widened and jaws dropped. 

Arihnda was one of the few that did both.  Eyes bugging out as her mouth hung open, she stared as Thrawn nodded and bowed to the diminutive lizard, “Very well honored one, as you wish.”  

The ysalamir’s head dropped as he began to sing, the humming of the tune filling the air and shaking the ground.  Eli had time to wonder at how different it sounded, before Arihnda shrieked and then shrunk.  Finally, with a _pop_ she was gone, guards recoiling in shock.

“What… What happened to her?” Eli asked, hesitantly.

_She is gone.  She will no longer be able to hurt others but will live within view of what she rejected, of what she might have joined._

Thrawn took Eli’s hand, as he watched the ysalamir with cautious respect.  “Perhaps you should tell me what you feared I would not understand.  From the beginning, if you would.”

Eli looked from the ysalamir to Thrawn, and smiled warmly, “Well, it began when my mother told me stories as a boy….”

* * *

 

True to the ysalamir’s word Eli never saw, or heard, from Arhinda again.  He did notice a new statue in the pond at the garden where he and Thrawn had shared the swing.  Eli thought it was odd at how plain it was, he couldn’t seem to make out any specific markings.  This surprised him after all the care Thrawn put into picking other pieces but when he asked, Thrawn had looked at it, his small smile one usually reserved for the enemy, and only said it was a gift from a dear friend.  

Eli kept in touch with his step-siblings, unable to erase a lifetime of love, no matter how damaged.  With support from Thrawn, Eli helped Sabine get into an art exchange program.  He hoped that with space, she might discover who she wanted to be.

Ezra wasn’t heard from for a few years.  Eli determined that he had run away that day, so stung by what Thrawn said (Eli _still_ couldn’t get Thrawn or Thrass to admit what _exactly_ was said).  Eli was frantic until he heard that Hondo had taken him in.  Now he worried for what Ezra might learn, but Eli knew that for all of Hondo’s flakiness, he would do take care of his step-brother.  

His ysalamir friend had followed him to the palace.  Turns out the sneaky blighter had a family and the garden was soon repurposed to make it a comfortable haven for them.  Thrawn frequently tried to get the ysalamiri to talk but had finally given up and installed little pockets of greenery around the palace for them. Now one could barely go for a walk without seeing one in a corner.  

The remaining crystalline bronze shoe ended up in a place of honor on display in Thrawn’s office.  He did not know why viewing it bothered Eli so (something about the laws of physics being broken and impossible math was all Eli would say) but Thrawn was happy to have the reminder that he was no longer alone.  Thrass was also satisfied as Thrawn did a much better job of taking breaks instead of working until he dropped. 

And, of course, Thrawn and Eli married.  It was a grand celebration that Eli insisted Hondo be allowed to attend.  Which he did with a whole squad of guards following his every step.  Eli couldn’t figure out what precisely Hondo had done to enrage Thrawn so thoroughly, but it seemed to involve missing cutlery and damaged artwork.  

Eli was amazed to finally belong to a family that welcomed him.  After a rather tense conversation with Thrass, Thrass had welcomed him as his brother’s beloved.  Eli was glad that Thrawn had a brother that cared enough to ensure he wasn’t trying to take advantage of Thrawn.  Once sure that Eli truly loved Thrawn, Thrass accepted him which seemed to involve a lot shopping and political discussions.  The king just seemed thankful that Thrawn finally gotten married.  Apparently, Thrawn had been waging a quiet war against being married off.  

Thrawn and Eli often liked to sit in the wide swing together, in the garden at twilight, just like that first night.  Holding hands and telling stories.  Ysalamiri at their feet.  Eventually, children, both Thrass’s and their own, joined them sitting with the ysalamiri, and then grandchildren.  The years only bringing them closer together, with joy, love and laughter for all their days.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering I was planning on doing a one-shot of maybe 1.5k, I never expected to reach 9k never mind turn into a full blown story.  It was supposed to be a tall tale that you might tell a child at bedtime, just an oral traditional tale. I am happy with the end results and I hope you are too!
> 
>  
> 
> When I started writing, I had hoped that I would prompt someone to draw a scene but never really expected it.  However, dreams do come true! Come see Thrawn and Eli cuddling in the garden swing:  [ https://iskelan.tumblr.com/post/185196889642/i-felt-sad-and-needed-some-fluffy-stuff-so-i ](https://iskelan.tumblr.com/post/185196889642/i-felt-sad-and-needed-some-fluffy-stuff-so-i)
> 
> Hess'kela'nuruodo, Alex, thank you for honoring me with this wonderful art.  I hope the rest of the story continues to brighten your day. 


End file.
